Some amusement park attractions or rides have ride dynamics that are favorable for ride participation in a wheelchair. In order for a wheelchair user to use the ride, they must access and enter a ride vehicle or transfer into a seat. One solution is to provide a ramp between the station platform and the ride vehicle. The ramp addresses requirements of providing a constant surface between the station platform and the ride vehicle as well as moving the wheelchair across a height differential between the station platform and the ride vehicle. For ride vehicles using a ramp, it is convenient that the ramp be attached to the vehicle and travel with it such that when the vehicle returns to the station, the ramp can be tilted down and the wheel chair rolled off of the vehicle. Generally, ramp angles of 1:8 (i.e., a one inch difference in height for every eight inches of length) are not exceeded. Thus, the greater the elevation change between the station platform and the floor of the ride vehicle, the longer the ramp must be. At some point, the ramp may have a length such that it extends a relatively long distance on a station platform and impairs other passenger access to other ride vehicles. This can lead to congestion on the platform and ultimately require stopping the ride to permit passenger exit and entrance onto the ride. Such stopping may impair optimal performance of the ride.
There is a need for a wheelchair ramp for amusement park attractions that enhances user experience by minimizing platform congestion due to extension onto the station platform.